legacy_of_thelafandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy Of Thela Wiki
Welcome to Thela Thela is a town, also a mercenary group in Silverpine Forest, hidden far away from both the hordes and the alliance. All you hear about it are rumors. Is it true, is it wrong? Who really knows? Thela's OOC information Thela is a town in an all GM server named RPH. The town got some of custom lore that works only for it. So far, the phase is 7.1 Recent Events Conor's kidnapping: For the first time, Thela knew an unstablity in it's system. The Second Founder, Conor Oldham, is missing. A force from the town was sent to find Conor. Their progression was delayed after they killed the two messengers who were sent for them, making it a lot harder. Story (Progression) In the beginning, different races and factions of azeroth were fighting the demons in The Silverpine Forests. People fought on the same place. So many died, but who survived allied together. One of the horde members spoke to the Forsaken in undercity and Hordes in Orgrimmar. He did his best to assure that they give the spot, where the demon fell to these people. The people decided to make a group , named "The Bounty Hunters." Days later, the old leader, Thela died. Leaving them In a neutral situation with the horde, for now. The group decided to start building the area and name it just like the name of their fallen leader. Thela remained and getting developed, day after the other. The rebels of the town, named Thela united together to destroy it, starting a cult, named Kelzuk, their main objective is to destroy Thela and burn a war between Hordes and Alliance. Leoshar, an owner of a close keep, interfered and joined with Kelzuk in their jobs. After a long fight, with the Leoshar and his group. Leoshar tried to kill the leader, Conor. The group went out to chase him, they faced some difficulties but they finally took him down. However, Leoshar was executed behind the tavern in the same night he was captured. The town people were safe, until Conor was kidnapped. The town after that faced so many difficulties, foolish leadership, fully armed guards that are ready to kill anyone if anything happen. That didn't end here, infact The town is already facing issues with Thela town. The town is passing it's worse days now. The Ranks Thela has many ranks, from the Founder to the citizen. Thela's ranking is nothing to mess with, especially the high ranked ones. Fondler: Thela, is the fondler of the town, she has incredible abilities to fondle herself. She's the strongest char ever witnessed in Thela. She doesn't need protection anymore but needs to be fondled. The other founders (2-5): ' '''Everyone that is below Thela, and came from the very Beginning is a Secondary founder Those people are way too old in the town, their existance in the town passes a year and a half. However, those people are HIGHLY protected from dangers and unwanted fondling, with guards that know what to do and where to fondle. Finally, those people are highly skilled in whatever they're doing. '''High Generals: ' So far, there is only one High General. Which is the one named "Silver". Silver was and still know for his high skill, awareness. The High Generals in Thela are known to have full control over the fondling. Advisors: For now, there's two. Atlas, Lidrian. Those two are mainly the ones who give suggestions in the town and fondles the leader in his decisions. The only one who can have a an Advisor is the leader. The other four founders cannot. Blood moon: Highly skilled and well trained forces, The Elite of the Elite; better than the nightwalkers. They are morally and physically trained, to fight any threat. Some of them are Conor's partners in his journies, some others are sent in hard missions. Their behavior is not different from Nightwalkers, yet they dress all the same way. Those people training is by sending them to Pandaria, Northrend, Kalimdor. For a week. They'll have to survive the different challenges they get thrown in the wild. Elite Nightwalkers: There is no Nightwalkers so far. Nightwalkers are the elite of the elite in Thela. They are master assassins, spies, interrogators, fondlers. Those people identity is not given to anyone. They behave like normal civilians, in case of attacks against the town. The Nightwalkers, are the first ones to interfere if the guards can't fondle. Those are un-paid people, they refuse gold. Yet they have another ways in getting paid *wink*. Every 10 Nightwalkers, there's an elite one. Nightwalkers: Some people only get promoted to this rank. Those people are higher than the Nightguards, those people usually meld in civilians, if anything happens, they fondle. Nightguards: Night guards are lead by the High General, they are even fondled by him. Those are the elite of guards. Guards/merc: Those are the lowest ranked members in the town. As for guards, they are defenders, as for mercenaries they are attackers. The mercenaries are sent to fondle targeted people or attack other places. Guards are defenders of the town from inside and outside. Religion: Thela religion is different from most of the Religions. It's more like an additional belief. Thela tells you to follow her in her path, as a Worshiper of the light then a follower of Thela. If you have any other beliefs, you won't be able to pass the trial. Thela gives you promises, of what you love and convince you to get them in the Afterlife and be saved by her and finally see what you ever wanted. To join that religion, you must do some sort of rituals. Rituals: Whoever decides to do rituals, must obey the orders of Thela inside their brains. They must believe that Thela chooses the right decisions for them. In order to follow Thela, there is a specefic rituals that are done. First, they must ask Thela to start the rituals, they listen to her speech then they start a thirty day trial, chosen by her. The trial will test Four main things in the person, Patience, Peace, Brotherhood, Purity. These Rituals are way too long and require the person to be solid in his choices. The tests are different, seeing memories, killing some people, defending some others, escorting and so on." The rules of the town: Thela follows strict rules about it's military forces, in general. Those rules are not told to the Visitors however, unless they do a mistake. * Entering the Safehouse is not allowed for those who are not permitted. * Being a useless Member of Thela causes you to be exiled from the town and the group. * Disobeying the orders of the high ranked people might cause the guilty to be jailed. * Anyone who does a crime, will be executed on sight, without any discussion. Forgiveness is not an option to those who does it. Who evolve themself in the crime whether it's direct or undirect are considered criminals in the eyes of Thela. * Unsheathing a weapon against a Townie, Guard, Mercenary is not allowed. Provoking them has consequences. ** Wild monsters, animals, rare races, evil races won't be supported in their fight. The best a guard can do, is watching them die. This rule is applied on undeads too. * In the case of a war, death of a leader, crime against the leader, or anything else that is way too heavy to be handled by guards. The town launches the Emergency system. Where all the guards unsheathes their weapons and prepare to eliminate any threat. All the town members are asked to keep their weapons out. * Ambassadors who talk randomly with people and try to convince them to join their factions will be asked to leave or be executed in font of everyone. The Ambassadors must only talk with the leader of the town. Category:Browse